


Mulder and Scully Meet the Lust Monster

by HipsBeforeHands1987



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s10e03 Mulder & Scully Meet the Were-Monster, F/M, MSR, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsBeforeHands1987/pseuds/HipsBeforeHands1987





	Mulder and Scully Meet the Lust Monster

Mulder walked down the dimly lit path hidden within the internal walls of the motel. Glancing around, he realized he had an inside look of various rooms including Scully’s. 

Removing the fake, glass eyes shielding the openings, Mulder peered through two small holes in the tunnel into Scully’s room. 

At first, he thought she was asleep. Her eyes were closed and there was a soft smile playing at her lips. It wasn't until she shifted her position, bit her lip and let out a small moan that he realized that she was not sleeping at all. 

With one arm casually resting above her head and another lost beneath the sheets, it became clear to him, that she was pleasuring herself. 

He backed away from the peep holes abruptly, feeling as though he was violating her privacy, their trust. 

But he could not resist. Placing his face back towards the frame he looked on as the covers over her center shifted lightly with the movements of her hands. Her lips parted open for another moan and Mulder could feel himself harden beneath his sweatpants. 

He was almost certain she had said his name as he reached down to position himself so that instead of jutting into the hard unforgiving wood of the wall, he was tucked into the elastic of his waistband when he heard it. 

“yeah, yeah, yeah, Mulderrr” she had purred.

He was sure of it. She had moaned his name. 

Again, he pulled away from the outlet in the wall and made his way back to the main hallway of the motel. 

He stood in front of her room and lightly tapped. 

“Scully? Can I uh, come in?”

There was a moment of silence but he could hear the shuffling of blankets and the loud squeak of bed springs. 

“Sure, Mulder. What are you doing up?” She said as she rose from the bed and made her way to the door. 

When she opened the door she was met with a piercing gaze. She was not quite sure exactly what Mulder thinking, coming to her room at one in the morning, but had she gazed down she may have had some idea. 

She backed away from the door, keeping her eyes fixed on her partner and sat on the edge of the bed. 

The fact that she was only in a t-shirt, his t-shirt, and nothing else did not seem to bother her. 

Mulder did not speak as he followed her path until he was standing right in front of her, hovering. 

She glanced down and saw the outline of his erection pressed into the elastic of his waistband and took a sharp intake of breath. 

He reached out with one hand and tangled his fingers into her hair tugging gently. 

Her gaze shifted from his crotch, up his long lean body to his face. 

She could list a million reasons why they should not engage in this type of activity, but none of them seemed to matter. She pulled her legs up onto the bed so that she was kneeling. This way, she was almost, but not quite, eye to eye with him. 

His hand, now intertwined with her locks, tugged harshly as he brought her face to his. His other hand traveled south reaching underneath the hem of his shirt, which was much longer on her, traveling up her thigh.   
 There was no sound other than heavy breathing as he grazed his hand along her tangled curls. 

“I heard you call my name” he said simply. 

“Oh” she whispered. 

Her hands left her own sides and traced his torso from his armpits down to his firm obliques. 

“Mulder, I-“

He cut her off with a deep kiss. He pulled her head back so he had full access of her mouth and the front of her neck. His tongue penetrated her mouth while her hands skimmed his stomach feverishly making their way down to the front of his pants. She began to tug them down over his narrow hips as his mouth moved south, nibbling at the soft skin of her neck. 

She broke free of his mouth’s assault to pull his sweats fully off his legs until they pooled around his ankles and he stepped out of them. Her face, now at his knees came up slowly until she was facing his cock. She reached out and grabbed the base with a tight grasp and took his tip into her mouth. 

“No, no, no. None of that” he said, grasping her wrists. He pushed her softly against the bed and then positioned his face against her ear, his warm breath making her shudder.

“Turn around, on your knees” he commanded. She obeyed climbing onto the bed. There was more protest from the bed springs but neither of them cared. 

He reached down to grip his own cock and dragged it at an agonizing pace up the back of her exposed thigh. Once he was positioned at her entrance, he teased her pillowy soft folds with his hard head. She was ready, she was more than ready. 

He entered her as slowly as possible and paused for a moment when he was completely sheathed within her. Then he pulled out almost as slowly until only the tip was within her. 

In protest she forced her hips back against his thighs, once again filling herself to the brim with him. 

He reached underneath her shirt to lightly cup one breast, squeezing the nipple roughly. 

They began to thrust and counter thrust at a frenzied pace until Mulder knew that he could not take much more

“Im going to come, Scully. God, Im going to come” he cried into the nape of her neck. 

She picked up the pace of her own movements as he removed his free hand from underneath her shirt and reached down to brush his thumb across her clit. 

He came inside her in harsh, hot bursts, the evidence trailing down her thighs. She was not far behind him and her face contorted into an expression that looked like a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

They both collapsed onto the bed, he on top of her. He picked up the sweaty hair that was draped over the back of her neck to move it aside. He planted one soft kiss on the back of her neck then blew the area lightly causing goosebumps to erupt. 

“Mulderrrr” Scully giggled at the sensation wiggling to get out from under him. “Mulder” she stated more seriously this time. “What. Was. That?” she asked between heavy breaths. 

“That. Was. Incredible” he responded with a similar respiratory pattern. 

“It’s been a while. We really need to do that more often” she said bringing his hand to her lips for a quick kiss of the palm. 

“Yeah…” he agreed “…but first, we need to get the hell out of this motel.”


End file.
